


Percy Jackson in High school

by Hulk223



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Percy Jackson in high school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : the first day of junior year.  
Here's my first chapter hope you enjoy it  
im not rick riordan and i don't own the percy jackson series.  
In the big city of New York, there are many people that are interesting. But there is no person more fascinating This person is Percy Jackson who is currently sleeping in his bed just before his alarm clock goes off with a loud screech and his iPhone going off. As his phone plays a rock song he's very fond of, Percy gets up and walks towards his closet . He gathers up his clothes and goes into the shower after putting them on the toilet. He hums a tune that he likes to sing while he's getting ready for something, This finishes up and Percy steps out of the shower and gets dressed in a black vest over a white v-neck tshirt , a pair of blue jeans and a pair of Van sneakers. Before Percy leaves the bathroom, he looks at himself in the mirror. Percy has black hair and green eyes that any girl would like to look into He then puts on a cologne he loves to use and goes to the kitchen to find his parents.  
His mom was sitting on a stool while his stepdad was finishing getting ready for work. Sally Blofis had brown hair with grey streaks and blue eyes. She had been married to Percy's father before and they divorced because of irreconcilable differences and then she married his first stepdad Gabe before they too got divorced because he was abusive to both her and Percy. She was now happy with Paul . Sally looked up at her son and smiled as he walked in , As she handed a plate of eggs and waffles that were blue cause he liked them this way she looked at Percy and whispered in his ear" how's annabeth?" as he looked embarrassed , she laughed. Paul gave her a kiss and patted Percy on the shoulder before leaving. Percy finished his food and grabbed his bag with his school stuff while giving Sally a kiss before leaving for school .  
Percy took the elevator to the garage where his car sat. It was a Mustang that was easy for him to afford. He took out his phone and put it into the charger in the Ipod/Iphone jack and putting on his driving playlist before turning the key and driving out of the apartment complex. Driving to the high school he attended, He sung the last verse of the song that was playing, Adam Lambert's "Runnin" on his iphone. Percy reached his parking spot and took his phone out of the jack before grabbing his bag and walking to where his friends sat.  
His friends were Kyle , Gary, Grover and Carrie, Kyle and Gary were on the swim team with him and Carrie was Gary's girlfriend. They were the first people to support him in what he wanted to do with his life which was to either be a Olympic swimmer or to be a writer. Giving his male friends fist bumps and hugging Carrie, Percy heard whistles and turned around to see the girl that made him feel special, She was a blonde with Grey eyes and was athletic and tan. This was Annabeth Chase, who was Percy's crush and close friend. Annabeth turned and locked her eyes with Percy's , she blushed and rushed to the front doors. The gorup of people teased Percy about his crush on Annabeth.  
The bell rang and the school day began. Percy went to his locker and got the books he needed for the day , as he turned around , he saw Annabeth and waved to her. She blushed but smiled and waved back at him before they went their seperate ways. The school day went on until the final class which was English with Paul. The class took their seats and Percy was in the second row because of his last name right near Annabeth. They were given a assignment to interview one another and find out what they were like . Annabeth and Percy were paired together and this happened for the rest of the period.  
The two of them discovered many different things about each other like their favorite foods which was lots of fancy bread for Annabeth and pizza for Percy along with other info. The fve minute bell rang and the two of them blushed at each other before Percy looked at her in the eyes and said" hey , you want to come to my place after school if you want?" she paused and thought about it before saying with a smile," sure i have one of my club's after school but i can spend some time with you." Percy smiled and they left for their lockers.  
The school day ended for most people but not for Percy and Annabeth who had their athletic and academic responsibilities to do first. Percy grabbed his sports bag which contained his swim trunks and any clean clothes before going to meet up with Annabeth. The two of them met in the lobby before planning to meet up in there again after their teams were done. Percy jogged to the pool and changed before meeting up with his friends . Being captain , Percy had several responsibilities to do and he managed to get through most of them . Eventually they finished up with a swim off to see who'd make the team. The coach told them he'd give them their schedules and other papers later and the practice ended.  
In the classroom where the architecture team was having their meeting, Annabeth was in full business mode as it went by. The meeting finished and she told them some last minute stuff before they left. she left to find Percy and when she did , they left to go in his car to go to his place. On the way there , she texted her dad and told him she;d be home later. He agreed and told her be safe. They reached Percy's apartment and went inside. The two of them said hello to Sally and Paul who were at the counter. Percy led Annabeth to his room where they just talked about different things but also getting to know each other.  
Percy found out that Annabeth had a stepmom who was more of a mom to her since her own mom left cause she and her dad were thought of as not good enough for her mom. So she lived with her dad and step family who annoyed her but who she loved non the less. Vice versa Annabeth found out that Percy had the same life but with his mom married his dad and then Gabe and then divorcing the first one and then divorcing Gabe and then she married Paul, So their life's weren't so different. They had lot of things in common , they continued to talk before she had to go home. So Percy drove her home in his mustang.  
But as she got out of Percy's car and was about to go to her driveway, She stopped herself and did something shocking, she kissed percy on the cheek. Sure it was on the cheek but it was still a kiss. She blushed and left to go inside. Percy smiled to himself and left for home. That night as both teens went to bed , they dreamed of each other. A black haired teen thought of a blond haired girl while she did the opposite and dreamed of a raven haired boy with green eyes and a sexy smell.


	2. start of something cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth begin to get together

Chapter 2- Start of something cool  
Ths is my second chapter so as always, if you could review and check it out i'd greatly appiecate it.  
I am not rick riodan and i don't own Percy Jackson.  
The next two weeks of school went by quickly for Percy and Annabeth . They hung out during school and after it, along with any sport or academic events. The schedule would go like this: they would meet at school and be by their respective lockers together before going to their classes and meeting at lunch before they went to their final three classes . Then the two of them would go to either of their practices before meeting up and after getting what they needed for the weekend or what they needed for their homework, they would go to Percy's house. The young teens would do their homework and sometimes Annabeth would stay for dinner before going home.  
The main item of significance that increased was their friendship. They were unknowingly increasing their friendship with the possibility of something more. They both liked each other to a degree and hoped it would be more in a few years, Annabeth had kissed Percy out of both impulsiveness and hopefulness so there was something there in the air. It was on that fateful morning that things would change for both of them and it would be a great and exciting change.  
Percy's alarm rang and he got up and did his routine. After showering and getting dressed in a black button down shirt with a grey vneck under it along with a pair of blue jeans and van's sneakers, Percy jogged to the kitchen and ate breakfast. He kissed his mother on the cheek and got in his car, Turning on the music on his phone, Percy drove to the school and met with his friends. His guy friends wolf whistled and Percy turned around to see Annabeth walking up to him. He smiled and gave her a one armed hug while unconsciously breathing in her perfume. It was a sweet scent of vanilla and jasmine.  
He let go of her and she blushed out of annoyance and disappointment of losing his arm around her. He gave her hand a squeeze which he has been doing ever since they were at his house that first day of school, and whispered into her ear" after school, we'll meet after my Practice and your meeting and go straight to your home OK?" she eagerly nodded and they left to go inside to their lockers. They seperated and Percy opened his locker after he got to it and took out the books he needed while putting the other books in it. He closed the locker door and fistbumped Kyle who was next to him before going to his classes.  
Percy entered the classroom and took out his sketchbook to doodle a little bit before class started. He seemed to draw what was set in his head like whatever he visualized. The bell rang once and he put the sketchbook in his bag before his teacher , a woman by the name of Mrs jameson entered the room . She looked around the classroom before taking a piece of chalk and writing the notes on the board which would be needed for a upcoming test. This used up the rest of the class time and the final bell rang . Percy grabbed his bag and left to go to his remaining classes for the morning.  
Lunch came around and Percy found a spot in the middle with his friends, They placed their books down and went to grab their food. He was one of the last people on the line so he saw Annabeth walk in and he smiled at her. She had the same lunch as him because they found out the last week. She placed her bag down on the chair next to his and joined him. the two of them got their respective lunches and went to their table. They sat down and started to talk about their classes so far and their lives.  
The lunch period went on until the final bell rang and they left to go to their final classes. Percy went to his classes in this order: world history, math , p e and finally English. The final period was upon him as he entered the classroom. Sitting in his spot near Annabeth, he took out his notebook and his pen. The teacher entered and they took a quick quiz on their reading material. Then they were taking notes until they were assigned homework and they were allowed to talk to each other until the bell rang.  
Percy got up and traveled down the halls to his locker where he grabbed his sports bag containing his swim gear and along with his backpack containing his normal items. He put his earbuds in his ears and nodded his head to himself as he met up with Annabeth to confirm their plan before they split up for the afternoon Percy got to the locker room and changed into his swim gear. Practice started and they did their usual routines. They'd swim for afew minutes before they do their exercises and then get to their training for the day which would include going to the weight room some days. Practice eventually ended after a quick meeting,  
Coach told them that their first meet was the next day. Percy was pumped and he showered and changed into his clothes and left to find Annabeth. He met her at the lobby and they went to his car. Her car was at home as she had gotten a ride from one of her friends. The drive was plentiful with lots of singing from each of them. As they reached her house, he started to tell her about his meet and she smiled and told him she'll be there tomorrow. They got out and they went inside.  
Annabeth's stepmom was inside the house and she smiled as they walked in. She had black hair with red highlights in it and blue eyes. they said hello and they did some light conversation with her. They took some cookies upstairs and went to Annabeth's room where they did their homework and just conversed about different things. Eventually Percy had to leave and she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek while whispering that he'll have good luck tomorrow cause she'll be there.  
Percy got home and dropped his bag in his room before eating dinner and going to bed . He had Annabeth's number and email so he texted her most nights before he went to bed. He did the exact thing that same night before he turned off the lights after getting changed into his shirt and boxers . He hoped that something would happen the next day at the meet. He really liked Annabeth and wanted to show her. But little did he know that it would happen and it'd be awesome and great.


	3. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth share their first kiss

Chapter 3- First kiss and promise of something more  
I don't own Percy Jackson and the olympians.   
Annabeth woke up that morning and was smiling, she had a very nice dream involving a certain raven haired boy . She got up and showered before going to her closet and getting a black long sleeved shirt out and along with a pair of blue jeans put them on. Annabeth then put some makeup on and went to the kitchen for her breakfast, She took out of the fridge some bread and the jam and put the bread in the toaster . She set it and poured herself some orange juice. Her parents had already went to work and her brothers were at school. So she got her own breakfast. The toast popped out of the toaster and she put jam on it before eating it.   
As she finished her breakfast, her phone ringed and Silena's name and image appeared on it. Annabeth smiled and answered it, Silena was one of her best friends and she was telling her about a party that friday night and asked her if she was gonna go. Annabeth said that she might go if she could take someone. Silena giggled and knew that she meant Percy. Annabeth then replied that she'd be at Percy's swim meet that afternoon. Silena said that she'll meet her at school and hung up at the sme time that Annabeth did. Then she grabbed her bag and left for her car.   
Getting into the car, Annabeth took her phone out and synced it with the car. Putting her driving playlist on, she backed out of the driveway and she drove to the school. Parking the car, Annabeth got out and after locking the car, walked across the walkway to where her friends were. Silena and Melissa who was her other best friend were waiting for her and as she approached they smiled. Silena had a curvy body but with raven hair and blue eyes while Melissa was the same in her body type but had brown hair and green eyes. They walked into the school as they were conversing about different topics.   
They stopped at Annabeth's locker since the girls had their school gear in their bags. Suddenly Silena and Melissa started to giggle and whistle as Percy and some of the swim team walked past . Percy turned and looked at Annabeth before winking at her and went to his own locker. Annabeth was blushing very hard and her friend's giggles weren't helping. She grabbed what she needed and they went to their respective classes. The first set of classes went by fast until lunch came around. Annabeth placed her bag down near Percy's seat and grabbed a piece of pizza as her lunch.  
Sitting down, Annabeth couldn't stop gazing at Percy who knew she was doing this but let her do it anyway, It wouldn't hurt anyone. Lpoking at her Percy asked what was up and she said she couldn't wait for the meet later cause she had a great feeling . They ate their lunches and chatted with their friends before the period ended. Then the two teens went to their next two classes before their shared class. Annabeth managed to survive the two classes before going to her final class and then she'd go to the meet .   
Sitting in her seat in time for the bell to ring, Annabeth took her homework and book out of her bag and placed them on her desk. Percy sat near her in his desk and grinned at her . she asked what he was so happy about and he responded that it was cause he could swim in his first meet . He then said that he truly felt like swimming was something he could pursue in the future. She smiled and told him to go for it. The class started and the teacher began to start a movie that was based on the book they were gonna read. The movie was good and it interested the class about the book and it's materials.   
The final bell rang and Percy whispered to Annabeth that he'd meet her by the lobby as always. She nodded and left to go to her locker, grabbing her books and putting them into her bag . Percy went to his locker and did his routine there, putting his books that he didn't need into it and grabbing his books and anything he needed for homework. He closed his locker door and traveled down to the lobby where the two of them met up and went to the pool area . Percy gave annabeth a kiss on the forehead and left to the locker room and Annabeth sat down in the bleachers.Her friends sat down next to her and they chatted for a while  
In the locker room Percy was getting ready while at the same time nervous. He trained all summer for this but he didn't know if he'd do any good. Percy looked up and smiled at his friends who gave him shoulder squeezes and fist bumps. The group of friends walked out of the locker part of the locker room and found the rest of the team being given a pep talk by their coach. After that was over the team went to the pool and did their stretches and warm ups before the meet truly started.   
The first couple of events happened and Percy and his teammates cheered their fellow swimmers on as they raced to win. Eventually Percy's event came up and he gave his friends fist bumps and man hugs before going up to the diving board along with the opposing team's swimmers for the event which was the 100 meter. Percy would also be swimming the 200 meter dash as well. Percy couldn't wait to get in the water and start swimming, he saw his mom and Paul in the stands along with Annabeth and her friends.   
Percy got into position and at the blow of the whistle he dove into the water . Pumping his arms and legs while remembering this is what he practiced for, Percy forced himself to go faster and forward until he reached the wall first. He got out and the others were left behind him. Percy smiled and after air drying himself off turned to his fellow swimmers and shook their hands saying that he enjoyed swimming against them. They said the same and went to their respective teams.   
This happened for the entire meet and after the final event happened , Percy's coach called his team for a final talk and they left to find their parents and friends after getting dressed and dried off. Percy waited until it was only him and Annabeth and he walked over to her wearing a new set of clothes that he brought with him . He stood face to face with her and cupped her face with both of his hands. Percy sauntered forward and locked his lips with her's in a searing kiss. Their first kiss actually. They were kissing for a few minutes before they broke apart and put their foreheads against each others.   
Percy smiled and whispered that he'd wanted to do that since a couple of days ago. Annabeth giggled and responded that it was the same for her too.They then walked to Percy's car after they got all of their gear together and they drove to Annabeth's house while they talked about their relationship. They agreed to take it slow and see what happened. Eventually they reached her house and as she left the car, he leaned in and kissed her again. She leaned back and caressed his cheek before leaving and going to her house.   
Annabeth squealed as she plopped on her bed and spent the rest of the night texting her friends about her new relationship until it was time for her to get ready for bed. she took a shower and got dressed before going under the covers. She smiled and planned to text her new BF tomorrow morning before school. She then dreamed of Percy unaware that he was doing the same thing.


	4. New couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth start to explore their new relationship

Chapter 4- new relationship and where it goes  
i don't own Percy Jackson  
Percy was smiling as he got up and got dressed after he showered and did his bathroom routine. He had dreamt of a certain blonde haired girl that whole night and couldn't wait to see her again. Percy looked in the mirror and he was glad he had bought some new clothes during the summer. He was wearing a grey polo shirt that had a few button unbuttoned along with a pair of black jeans and his normal sneakers. the young teen walked to the kitchen and after fixing himself a muffin to take with him , pulled out his cell and sent a text to Annabeth who responded with a happy "Good morning!" Percy laughed and texted her back saying that he'll meet her in the front of the school. she agreed and told him that she'll be there.  
Percy finished his breakfast and took his bag to the car while he buckled himself into the car and did what he usually did in the car. After he synced his phone and turned his music on , Percy drove to the school and as he parked he saw Annabeth get out of her car and walk over to where he was. She gave him a warm look and as he got out of the car wrapped her arms around his neck. Percy responded by putting his hands around her waist and deeply kissing her for a while before they went to the front of the school. The two of them went to Percy's group of friends and Percy introduced them to Annabeth as his girlfriend.  
Annabeth blushed when he siad that and leaned into his neck , her eyes closed as she enjoyed his warmth. Percy in turn tightened his grip on her waist as he talked to his friends until it was time to go inside. Percy let go of Annabeth and whispered that he'll meet her in lunch, she smiled and nodded as they split to go to their lockers. Percy grabbed his first 4 period;s items and left to go to his classes. Time seemed to go by relativly fast and the two of them met up in the lunchroom after dropping off their books and other school items they grabbed their food and sat down. Percy sat right next to Annabeth and she smiled shyly at him from under her bangs.  
Raising an eyebrow, Percy looked at her and gave her a small half smirk that looked adorable on his face before saying " what, do i have something on my face?" . Annabeth shook her head and just replied " no " before eating her sandwich. Percy juts chuckled and ate his burger along with his fries. They ate in silence for a few minutes before they finished their food and threw away the trash. both Percy and Annabeth got up at the same time and before Annabeth could react , Percy took her in his arms and kissed her in front of the whole room.  
Silence what all the lunchroom heard for a few minutes before it became engulfed in a sea of appaluse and wolf whistles. Percy and Annabeth broke apart and both of them blushed as Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. As they left the cafeteria, many people came up to them to congratulate them on their new relationship and that they will support them . the new couple thanked them and replied that that was ok. They split and went to their afternoon classes. The last part of the day went by quickly and Percy and Annabeth went to their after school activites. Percy walked into the locker room and got ready for swim practice.  
Percy got into the water and led the warmups and other routines before they actually started to swim. He was with the 100 and 200 meter crew today so they did timed swims and other practices. Eventually the practice ended and they did their final stretches before getting out of the pool and drying off with their towels . The team went and got dressed in the locker room before they were told about the upcoming months and the meets in those months. Percy could not wait for those meets. After drying off , he grabbed his bag and took off towards the parking spot where his car was. He texted Annabeth that he was going home and she texted him back that she;ll be going home soon.  
Turning his phone off and putting the connector cable in it's socket, Percy backed otu of the school parking lot and drove home which it was not far and he lived near it. He parked his car in the garage and went up to his apartment . Entering the main room, Percy saw his mom and Paul weren't home. There was a note on the table, it read that they'll be home soon and they went out for dinner so they'll be home at 7 or 9 and he can make himself some dinner. There was some sandwich materials in the fridge. Pulling those out of the fridge , Percy made a sandwich and poured himself some orange juice. He pulled out his homework and did it while eating his sandwich. Managing to finish it all , Percy went upstairs and listened to his iphone's music while exploring the internet on his laptop.  
Soon it was time for bed and Percy put his laptop on sleep and put that on his floor near his night table . He got up and after calling his parents to say that he'll be asleep when they get home got into the shower and got dressed. Percy then brushed his teeth and went to bed but not before texting Annabeth and telling her to him she was extremely special and perfect which was his way of saying he loved her and he was not ready to say that . He put his phone on the table charger and it started charging as he drifted to sleep and hoping to see Annabeth , but he was blissfully unaware of someone who will try to come between them


	5. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to convince Annabeth to ditch Percy to no avail

Chapter 5 - New rivals and annoyances  
The weeks passed by as Percy and Annabeth began to get more connected as a couple. The two of them spent much time together before school and after school while it seemed like nothing would faze them. However there was doubts and unease in Percy since he started dating Annabeth . He didn't know if she truly cared about him and liked him despite Annabeth telling him time and time again. He just didn't know how to say it without sounding insecure. But that all came out when the two of them were sitting on the bench outside the school before the school opened. Percy looked at Annabeth before spilling his soul out to her , she just looked at him before putting her hand on his chin and softly saying to him that she truly liked him and she wanted him and no one else.  
This seemed to ease his mind and the two of them went to their lockers as the doors to the school opened . They stopped at Percy's and grabbed his stuff that he needed before going to Annabeth's . But that would be trouble for when they were at her locker, a boy wearing a Letterman's jacket and a arrogant smirk on his face came up to Annabeth and in a confident and obnoxious tone said " yo Annabeth looking hot, wanna grab dinner with me and a movie?" Annabeth looked like she was considering it before she smirked and leaned over before delivering a smack to his face. She told him who's name was Matt that she'd was with Percy and never be with him. This enraged Matt who stomped away growling as Percy smiled at his girlfriend.  
The two of them went through their day with smiles on their face until lunch where Matt confronted Percy with his goons from the football team. Percy just stood there with a uncaring look on his face while Matt taunted him and claimed to see no reason why Annabeth should be with Percy when she could be with a real man. he smirked and said" oh so she should be with someone like me and not someone who has no manhood" This enraged Matt who charged and Percy just sidestepped causing him to fall into the trashcan due to his body throwing him over the edge of the can. Percy sat down with his food near Annabeth and started eating . She looked at him and took his hand in hers under the table.  
They talked through the period which turned out to be a conversation about Percy possibly coming over for dinner that weekend or something like that. Percy smiled and agreed to come if her parents said it was OK. The bell ringed and they left the cafeteria. Annabeth went to her period 6 class which was math and she prepared herself to be bored . This proved to be true and she was happy to leave that class and go to her last two classes. she slid into her seat in English with Percy sliding into his seat near her. She got her pencil and pens out for whatever the teacher had in store for them. Paul walked into the classroom and after setting his things down on the desk , took out a bunch of papers and gave them back to the students.  
Annabeth got her papers back that had been assignments and she had gotten perfect grades on them. To her pleasure so did Percy. He seemed to doing well in this class. The papers were passed back and many people groaned or cheered at their grade. The class then started to take notes until the warning bell rang. Percy and Annabeth made plans for the weekend, Annabeth would talk to her parents about Percy coming over for dinner and Percy would tell his parents about that. They sped out of the classroom and stopped at their lockers before heading to their separate activities. Annabeth had the day off form her club but Percy had practice. Matt one again confronted them but was ignored  
Percy went to his practice and Annabeth drove home in her car. She turned onto her street and drove into the driveway. Stepping out of the car, Annabeth locked it and walked up the driveway and opened the door. Her stepmom was at the table doing a crossword while her brothers were in the TV room with a game system controller in their hands. She dropped her bag on a chair and looked at her stepmom in the face and asked if Percy could come to dinner one night. Sarah hummed as she thought it over and smiled with a nod as she said yeah. Annabeth smiled as she took her bag and walked up to her room. Setting her bag on the floor and taking her phone out of her pocket, Annabeth called Percy who had gotten home from practice. she told him that it was OK for him to come to dinner.  
Percy told his parents about it and they said it was ok. Percy then made plans with Annabeth for that weekend to come over . He turned his phone off and went to do his homework before going downstairs for dinner. the dinner for that night was roast chicken mashed potatoes and gravy . This was one of Percy's favorites and he enjoyed it. Percy decided to go to the basketball courts down the street and he walked down there with his basketball where he saw his friends. They layed some horse and 4 on 4. then after saying goodbye to his friends , he went home and kissed his mom on the cheek and gave Paul a fistbump . Percy then texted Annabeth for a few minutes before he took his shower and got dressed for bed. His phone rng with the incoming message that said that Annabeth couldn't wait and that she'll talk to him tomorrow about the dinner


	6. Dinner and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dinner and Dance

Chapter 6 Dinner and Dancing   
Percy got up the next morning and got dressed for school while he was excited yet scared since he would be meeting Annabeth's parents that weekend too. He got out of bed and went into the shower where he did his usual morning washing routine before getting out and getting dressed. He then went into the kitchen and made breakfast before starting his car and selecting a CD to play this time on the way to school. After eating breakfast,Percy chose Nickleback's "Here and Now" and sat down in the passenger seat and drove to school. He selected the fourth song to sing along to as he drove to school which finished up when he parked into the parking spot,Percy got out and took his bag with him which he placed on the floor as he sat down on a bench.

He took out a book and started to read as he waited for Annabeth to show up. She parked her car a few moments later and ran up to him with her bag in her hand. Annabeth leaned down and kissed him on his lips before sitting next to him .The two of them started to plan what the two of them would wear to the dinner and how Percy would act. Then they saw people were entering the school so they went inside and went to their respective lockers. They did their usual routine while they were there and went to their classes before the bell rang. The classes started after they slid into their respective seats in their respective class. Percy left his final class of the morning and went to the cafeteria where Annabeth waited for him. He sat down and placed his bag on the back of his seat before getting his food and sitting back down next to Annabeth. They ate and talked about their day so far . 

Annabeth then told Percy that she'd be at his house to help him pick out what he'd would wear to her house for the dinner after his practice. There was a table selling tickets for the dance that weekend. Percy asked Annabeth if she wanted to go and she agreed so he bought two tickets for them. The period bell rang and they proceeded to their classes. The day went on and Percy went to his practice which went on like any other practice, Eventually Percy and Annabeth were in his kitchen with a plan forming on a piece of paper. The first order would be meeting at her house, then the next thing to do would be meeting her family and chatting with them,. The final items on the list would be dessert and final talks.

The two of them went up to Percy's room and took out some clothes and placed them on his bed. they decided on a nice black dress shirt along with nice pants and dress shoes. The time went by as they entertained themselves by watching tv before Annabeth went home. Percy made dinner for him and his parents when they got home.He ate a hamburger and fries along with some veggies before putting his dishes away and going up to his room and doing his homework and then relaxing before bed, Once percy shut off the light he fell into a deep sleep and dream't about what would happen at the dinner. 

The next day which was the day of the dinner came quickly. Percy spent most of the day relaxing before getting ready for the dinner, He went to his closet and got his clothes out before getting dressed and showered. Percy then spent some time planning out what he'd say before getting his keys along with the flowers he bought before, he drove to Annabeth's house. Percy went up to the door and rang the bell. Annabeth opened the door and smiled at him while waving her hand to let him inside.

The hallway led to two room and a staircase going upstairs, The first room that was on the first floor was the living room which held a tv and many books in the bookcase. The room that was near it was the kitchen which was medium in size and had the fridge, a table with chairs for people to sit down on and lastly a counter,stove, and a oven for food to be prepared with. Annabeth led Percy upstairs and showed him the next set of rooms that were upstairs. 

After showing Percy around, Annabeth led Percy to her parents who were in the kitchen. They had walked in as Percy was being shown the upper level. While Annabeth looked like her father the most and there were some elements from her mom, her Stepmother was no slouch in the looks department. Percy shook both of their hands and they engaged in some conversation while they walked to the dinner table. There sat two boys at the table who looked like Annabeth's stepmom. their names were Bobby and Matthew.

The dinner was scooped onto the plates and the conversation turned to the school life of the two of them. Annabeth's dad, who's name was fredrick but he said to call him Fred, asked Percy " so percy what's your favorite class in school so far?" Percy thought about it for a while and replied " well sir, it would have to be english or marine biology. He was confronted with the next question of " why english?" Percy smiled and answered with " because my stepdad teaches it and he helps me sometimes when i need it." Fred smiled and seemed satisfied. While this was going on, Annaebth was sharing looks with her stepmom who seemed to accept Percy. She looked at her brothers who also seemd to like percy judging from the looks of ease on their faces when they talked to him. 

The night went on like this until after dessert Annabeth asked Percy to come with her for a private conversation. He agreed and they went into the room adjacent to the kitchen which was the TV room. they sat down and Annabeth initiated the conversation with " do you have a suit for the dance?, cause if you don't we can go get one ." Percy nodded and replied " i got one that i bought before the school year started". Annabeth smiled, said" i got my dress so we're good" and kissed his cheek before going back to the kitchen. They looked intrigued about the conversation but those looks died when they saw the relaxed smiles on the teens faces. 

The night came to a close and as Annabeth walked Percy to the door, He kissed her cheek and formally thanked her family for the meal. Percy also whispered into Annabeth's ear that he'll text her what time he wants to go to the dance. she nodded and he left for his car. Percy drove home and parked into the garage before going inside. He relaxed for a while before getting ready for bed and falling asleep. The next day was the day before the dance so Percy was excited.

Percy went around the room doing his usual routine before going to his car and driving to school. Annabeth met him in the parking lot and they went into the school together. Percy turned to her and kissed her before they went among their ways to their classes. The day went on through lunch and the rest of the classes and Percy's swim meet. Percy found himself at his car waiting for Annabeth after his meet. She kissed him and they drove to her house for once. They parked the car and went into her room after getting into the house, She showed her dress to him while he showed her his suit from his phone. They spent some time making out before Percy drove home and the day went on until nightfall came.

The day for the dance came and Percy spent the day getting ready. He texted Annabeth and told her he'd meet her at her house around 6:30 and they get there around 7:00. She texted back with a smiley face indicating she agreed. So around 5:30 Percy showered and put on his special cologne. He put on the nice shirt and pants along with the shoes and the jacket and tie. Picking up his keys and phone, the teen ate some food and told his parents that he we going to get Annabeth. they told him to be careful and have fun which he said ok to and left to go to his car.

Percy drove to Annabeth's house and parked in the street cause her driveway was full of the cars that her family had. Locking the car, he went up to the door and knocked. As he waited which was not very long, he heard her melodious voice saying " Percy?" Percy turned around and saw Annabeth standing there in a silver-blueish dress with a pair of high heels and a necklace that he had bought her on one of their first dates. It was a pendant that he engraved with their initials (P+A). Her hair was long and wavy instead of it;s usual ponytail. To Percy she looked amazing,

Annabeth smiled at him shyly and stepped outside for a while before her parents came outside and took some pictures. these were quick and they were on time as they drove to the school. Parking the car, the two of them went into the school and gave their tickets in. The school cafeteria was nice and beautiful instead of cluttered with tables and full of students. There were few people that they knew and they walked around and talked to some people until Kyle , Gary, Grover and Carrie came over and complimented them on their outfits, The boys went to get some drinks while the girls went to the bathroom. 

Eventually the group went to the dance floor. As a slow song came on the DJ's turntable, Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and she placed her hands around his neck. They swayed to the music as other people danced next to them . for the rest of the song they were lost in each other's eyes, they also shared some kisses here and there. The song ended and it switched to a more sexy song. Percy's eyes widened as he heard the song play and he looked at the other people who were dancing to the music. Percy was nervous around this type of song so Annabeth smiled she showed him how to do it and he enjoyed it with his hands on her waist and her grin on her face indicating she liked it too. 

The night continued with the two of them going for drinks to cool off with due to the temperature. Percy and Annabeth danced every dance until the night was done . As they walked to the car, they stopped at the door to the passenger seat and shared a deep kiss. Percy got in the driver's seat and they drove to Annabeth's home. He dropped her off and they promised to meet up at school. Percy then turned on his phone and the Backstreet Boy's came on his playlist. Eventually he reached the apartment and parked in the garage . The door was open and Percy went in and found his parents in the kitchen. 

Percy told them about it but left out any awkward parts and wished them a good night, he walked up to his bedroom and after taking his shower he got dressed and took out his journal and wrote in it for a while . Time came and Percy closed the journal before he placed it on his night table and turned off the light. He relived the moments from the dance that he enjoyed and even those that weren't so great from that night and hoped to make some more memories like those some other time.


	7. Aftereffects of the dance and near fatal accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets in a accident and starts to recover.

Aftereffects of the dance and near fatal accidents  
It was around two or three weeks after the dance and Percy and Annabeth couldn't be happier , they had made a lot of progress with their relationship . Of course they didn't say "I Love You" yet but they would hopefully be able to say it soon. The two of them had several great memories from the dance and they spent some of those days just reminiscing about them., Percy still couldn't believe he had allowed Annabeth grind on him as to him it felt so good but at the same time it affected him in the sense of that he was still a little awkward about that kind of stuff . but he decided to talk to Annabeth about it when they were alone.  
Around 6:30 Percy got ready for school and did his business before going to school and meeting Annabeth and their friends . They had successfully assimilated Annabeth's friends into the group of him and his friends, the group was talking about the dance and how fun it was for them. Percy turned to Annabeth and with a nervous look in his eye said" we need to talk, i don't think i'm truly ready for any erotic activity's if you know what i mean" Annabeth smiled and replied" I understand, we have time to advance im our relationship for that stuff. i like you the way you are and don't want you to change."   
Percy leaned in and placed his forehead against her's in a loving gesture. They went inside and went about their morning, the group met for lunch and Percy smiled as he remembered the dance from those two or three weeks ago and how it was awesome. Percy and Annabeth got their food and sat down to eat. The period went by and they left for their final classes. Percy and Annabeth participated in the class discussion on the book they were reading which helped passed the time for the class to end. The two of them went to the pool after Percy got ready for practice and met his team mates there while Annabeth sat in the bleachers and read a book.   
The team went on with their warm ups and moved on to doing different styles of races until it was time to get out of the pool and go into the locker room. Before Percy got dressed he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, and went inside and got dressed . He came out and met her by the door with his bag and they left for the car. Annabeth dropped Percy at home before going home. She settled herself in her room with her homework and her music playing as she completed it before eating dinner. Then Annabeth took out her laptop and went onto her Facebook and updated her info before going to get ready to pass out in her bed,   
The next few days went by and it was a feel good type of week, but that would change on that day. It happened after Percy had finished Practice for the day , He was coming out into his car and Annabeth was with him in the car . They were driving home and it was raining badly, Percy drove safely and did his best to navigate his way through the rain and wind but it was hard for him . Then it happened, He was making a turn when a truck slammed into the car causing it spin and to hit a tree, Annabeth was able to get out of the car and call emergency, She saw the ambulance and police coming and they helped her pull Percy out of the car and onto a stretcher. The ambulance which held the emergency people along with the two teens drove to the hospital.  
Immediately Percy was directed into a room, Annabeth was checked out and she had a few cuts and scrapes but nothing major.She sat outside Percy's room and immediately called their friends and family as she waited to hear from the doctor. The doctor came out of the room and gave her the diagnosis: Percy had a broken leg and some bruised ribs along with a possible concussion. After she heard the news , a few minutes later she heard her name being called and she turned around to see Sally and Paul jogging towards her . She hugged them and after wiping her tears , told them the news . sally tried to stop her own tears and nodded at her while Paul was shocked and worried.,   
The time went by as they sat there waiting for someone to tell them they were allowed to go inside the room and see Percy. Sally and Paul went first and told him that they didn't blame him and they knew he'd be OK. Then Annabeth went in after they came out of the room and she sat down next to him while he struggled to sit up. He looked at her through scared and worried eyes and she leaned forward to hug him as he started shaking because the pain felt like his wounds were on fire. He stopped and the nurse told them that they'd like for Percy to spend the next two days which was the weekend in the room for further checking on.   
Percy agreed to stay and she left. The next two days went by as Annabeth and Percy's parents came by to see him, the team along with his friends also came by to wish him luck in recovery. Percy spent the time till he was allowed to go reading his books and writing in his journal . Soon he was allowed to go home but he was told to take it easy and not cause his ribs and leg pain. they did some checkups and they decided that his head was fine and they gave him some crutches . Annabeth drove him home where he propped himself in the den on the couch to rest his leg and ribs with his laptop on his lap. He went onto his Facebook account and updated some info before putting some posts on his friends walls.   
He continued with this for a few more hours before putting it on sleep before reading the book that his English teacher assigned them to read . This went on until Percy fell asleep and took a short nap, Sally came down and asked him if he wanted any food. He told her a bowl of soup and some crackers would be nice, She smiled and went upstairs to make him his food. it was brought to him and he ate it with gusto showing that he was hungry. Percy placed it on the table and decided to get ready for bed , he had some pajamas brought to him and he got dressed before falling asleep on the couch for the night.


	8. Moving on after the accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy moves on with his life after the accident

Recovery and moving on  
Percy woke up on the couch with a warm and relieved look on his face, he had just woken up from a nice dream after the horrible mess that was his accident. He looked around and saw his crutches by the table with a note on the top. Percy read the note which said that his mom was at the library returning some books and he could call if he needed anything. He picked up his crutches and went to the upper floor to make himself something to eat. Even though he was on crutches he had been able to recover enough to walk on them sufficiently. Percy made himself some bologna and ham in a rolled up form on a plate and sat it down on the table with a glass of milk.  
The food was devoured along with the milk in a few minutes and the plates were placed in the sink before Percy decided to work on his homework that could be done on his laptop which was downstairs. After getting the laptop and settling downstairs Percy began his work and didn't notice Annabeth sitting down next to him until he was done. Annabeth crept into the room and saw her boyfriend laying down and working on his computer, she sat down next to him and laid her legs across from him while reading a book she had brought. He looked up and with a pleasurable jolt saw her reading.   
Percy said to his girlfriend " hey babe when you get here at, you could've tapped me on the shoulder?" Annabeth smiled and replied 'a little while ago and i didn't want to disturb you so i was just reading to wait . " He nodded and moved his laptop over so she could lay down on his lap with her head on his chest , his work was finished and saved so he could print it out later. They laid like that for a few just relaxed and enjoying each other's company. Eventually they just watched tv before Percy asked ' you want to stay for dinner tonight?" Annabeth thought it over before replying " sure my parents aren't home and it's my brothers at home and they can't cook . "   
They heard the door open and saw Sally look in on them, Her brown haired head saw them and she smiled as she told them she just wanted to see how they were doing since she saw Annabeth's car in the driveway. Percy told her that Annabeth would be staying over for dinner and Sally was OK with that. That night went by as they had taco's for dinner and the two of them spent more time together before Annabeth went home that night. But the next day Percy recieved a heartbreaking surprise as Annabeth showed up to his house with tears pouring down her face. He asked what was wrong and she told him with her voice cracking that her mom had called and wanted to be a part of her life event though she left her and her dad. they left for school and before they went into the school he comforted her the best he could.   
The day went by pretty quickly as Annabeth tried to control her emotions and Percy tried to be there for her as best as he could. But the breaking point came when Annabeth was arriving home and the two fo them went inside only to find Athena who was Annabeth's mom sitting in the kitchen. She looked up as they walked in and stood up as she said " Annabeth " breathlessly . Percy frowned as he heard this and looked at his girlfriend as she hardened her face and narrowed her eyes. Annabeth leaned against the counter and clenched her teeth while saying " what do you want , if you are here to plead for forgiveness you are late "  
Athena looked ashamed of herself and stood up while holding out her hand and turning to Percy " i was hoping this would be better but this is what it is, I'm Athena, but you can call me Annabeth's mother. " Percy nodded and shook her hand as to show he didn't judge her yet. Athena sat down and started to explain her story to the two of them . At the end Annabeth looked pained and said with her voice cracking " So that's why you divorced my dad and left us cause your father made you, that's pathetic and i couldn't be happier not knowing you as my mother in fact Sarah is a better mother than you!" Athena nodded and took a breath before leaving and letting her daughter know that she loved her and will always love her.   
As she left Annabeth turned to Percy and cried into his shirt while he held her and took it so he could comfort her. This lasted for a few before they decided to have fun to take their minds off it. They went to the mall and did some shopping cause they need some stuff then Annabeth drove to Percy's house and dropped him off. She drove home and dropped her bags in her room before eating dinner with her family and then texting with Percy for rest of the night, The next morning at school she was all better and met up with Percy at his locker as she wanted to drive to school by herself for once which he was OK with.   
They spent a couple of minutes getting reacquainted with each other's mouths before going to class. Their classes were in the week of tests that could determine how good they're doing in the class and the final test was for English. The test was pretty easy for them and once it was finished they handed it in and left for their lockers and to go home since there was one meet left and it was a week away so Percy didn't have to go to practice. They went into the kitchen and after fixing some food for themselves worked on their homework . The work was done quickly and they went to watch tv. Later when Percy was in bed after Annabeth went home , he thought about how lucky he was to have her in his life.


	9. final recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy recovers from the accident fully and moves on

Final recovery and return to school  
Percy was on his last bits of recovery , his leg was feeling much better and he could walk without the crutches most of the time. His ribs were also healing and so overall it was going good for him. The teenage was walking around looking for a snack while texting his girlfriend for the last few hours since he got up . It was a weekend and he was trying to make plans for the holidays . It was around Halloween so the couple were hoping to celebrate it together for the first time . Percy sent Annabeth a text asking if she wanted to just stay home and watch horror movies while giving out treats tot the trick or treaters.  
She sent him a text agreeing with him so they made plans to stay at his house with a whole bunch of horror films and some snacks. Anyway Percy had a appointment with the doctor to see if he could get the cast off and get off the crutches. At the Doctors , the doc looked at his leg and told him it was OK so he cut the cast off and took the crutches away for him. Percy whooped with joy and walked towards the car and got inside it to drive home for the first time since his accident. Sally got inside the passenger seat and they drove home but they decided to stop and pick up the snacks for his date with Annabeth. The exact date for the holiday was on the weekend so there was time for planning it out.   
The parking spot was easy to find in the parking lot of the grocery store that they go to by their house for their groceries. Percy went to the candy aisle and texted Annabeth to see what she wanted from the store, she told him that she wanted some sour patch kids and some crunch bars. Percy sent back a response that he's gonna get them now and took some and placed them in a grocery bag that he had brought with him from the car. Along with the candy he had taken for himself some Hersheys and some Twizzlers too so he had what he wanted and he left the aisle and found Sally waiting for him at the line for the register. They paid and left for the car.  
They got home and Percy placed the candy in a bowl and put it on the table near the couch in the TV room. Annabeth got there around 4:00 and ate dinner with the four of them since Paul got home after her. The young couple were in the TV room a little later picking out the movies they were gonna watch. They picked Halloween and The Ring for Percy's choices and Annabeth chose Nightmare on Elm street and Insidious. They planned to watch one after the other with taking breaks for giving out candy for the trick or treaters. Once the movie was in the DVD player and the candy and popcorn was out on the table in bowls they settled in with the door opened to hear the sound pf trick or treaters coming to the door.  
The movie started and they were quickly fixated on the TV that they didn't hear the bowl get emptied until a little after the middle portion of the film had been shown on the TV. Percy went to the door and checked the bowl and found it to be empty so he filled it up again and left it on the steps to the house, The first two movies ended very quickly and they found themselves almost asleep by the middle part of the fourth one cause they went by so quickly. Annabeth decided to sleep over for the night since it was a weekend and she could just go home the next day . The next morning they had breakfast and Percy drove Annabeth home , As she got out fo the car he kissed her on the lips and she went to the front door.   
When that was done Percy drove to the library where he took out some books and worked on his paper for his history class since he had his laptop with him in his car. Once that was finished and saved to his desktop , Percy left the library and went home to eat some lunch and work out by playing some basketball since it was nice out. He liked basketball since swimming was almost over cause they had one more meet before championships. He later took a nap to relax before dinner which was pasta with shrimp and salad with a ice cream cake for dessert, Once that was finished Percy finished up whatever work he had not worked on and then went to bed after taking his shower and dressing himself.  
The next day Percy was well enough to go to school so he got out of bed and went to his bathroom with the clothes he was going to wear for the day. After getting showered and dressed Percy rushed to the kitchen and ate breakfast before going to school. He had time before it started so he checked that he had all his completed work in his binder before going to his locker and getting his materials. Meeting annabeth at her locker he went to his classes and slid into his seat as the teacher was taking out her materials for the class. He went up and handed his work for the class to her and she smiled at him before he went to his seat and sat down.   
This went on for the day as Percy gave in his work to his classes and went on with his day. The only class he didn't have to do any work in was lunch and so he got his food and ate as he reviewed for a test that he that day since Annabeth had told him about it. Once it was over he got his stuff and went to the last classes of his day. As he sat down in his seat , Annabeth sat down next to him and they both got their test taking materials out. The test was easy and they went through it pretty fast. Percy was going to his most recent practice which was for the final meet since he missed it because of his injuries.   
Percy got into his swim trunks and got into the water with the team.and they started their warm ups . this continued for a few minutes before they started their exercises and held their fake relays to see who would go in order for the relays in the meet. He also caught up with his coach about what he should do to catch up and he worked on that too while he also helped them with their exercises. The practice sessions went on until 5:00 so when they were done they al got out of the pool and dried off before going to the locker room and geting dressed and seeing their coach come in. He gave a speech about this being the last meet before championships and encouraged them to do their best.  
Grabbing his bag full of his gear and wet clothes that were pretty dry by now Percy walked out of the gym form the entrance to it and met his girlfriend who was waiting for him there so they could go home. But instead Percy wanted to go and talk to Annabeth about some important topics. They drive to a park that Percy goes to when he needs to think and parked before getting out , Percy took Annabeth's hand and they sat down on a picnic table . The raven haired teen looked at his girlfriend and took a deep breath before saying in a serious tone " i want to know your opinion on if we should take that next step soon, i feel like i want to do it slowly but only if you're up for it. "  
Annabeth looked at her phone which was in her hands and took a few breaths before looking into his green eyes and replying" I would like to do something to bring us closer as a couple but i'm nervous that this will affect us negatively . " She sighed before saying " well we won't know unless we try" Percy raised his eyebrow and said with a hopeful tone " we'll try it ?" Annabeth smiled and nodded. They spent the rest of their time at the park just walking around for some exercise then returned home for some relaxation. Percy took out a notepad and wrote on it " wanna practice our love showing skills soon somewhere private?' and she smiled before writing " sure what do we need ,where, and when?" He responded with " after i get the pharmacy stuff and how about when my parents go out for their anniversary this coming weekend?"  
Percy kissed her and they just laid there on the couch in the relaxation room which is what Percy called the room where he worked on his homework or just chilled out in, they played word games and just got to know each other cause they felt like it. The week went by as Percy prepared for the final meet which was on that Friday so Annabeth wanted to help him unwind and be not stressed from the tension surrounding him by just giving him different things to do . The meet came up and Percy was soon in the locker room listening to his iPod before it so he can relax and not be nervous.  
The coach came in and gave a more sadder but still important speech to his team which was basically that he had fun teaching the new guys and girls of the team while helping the more experienced members improve their skills . he concluded by saying he hoped to see them again next year and so they should go out there and have fun. Percy led the team out to the pool and after the pledge of allegiance was done they started the meet. The next hour went by and Annabeth waited for Percy to come out of the locker room with his things. He met up with her and they waled to the car and drove home to enjoy a good dinner and relax .   
The weekend came quickly and Percy drove to the pharmacy and bought what they needed . What he got was a couple of condoms and some other items in case they go too far or something. They met at Percy's house to meet with his parents and once they left Percy led her to his car and they drove to the diner where they had their dinner and then went back home. Once Percy and Annabeth were in the guest room , they got everything in place and they started to make out. They didn't think Sally would be happy if she found them in a compromising position in his room. so they were in the guest room since they could change the sheets or something.   
Percy took off his shirt and helped Annabeth out of her jacket and her own shirt . Once the rest of the clothes were off , they let their love for each other engulf them and influence their actions and want for each other. They continued to show each other that they love the other person only stopping to get equipped to do the actual showing of love. The minute that they finished they smiled and went to sleep. Since it was the weekend they got up and washed everything and made sure that they were good if they were asked about their activities. The adults came home in the afternoon before dinner and Annabeth left at the same time. Percy gave them a watered down but truthful version which shocked them but they were relieved there was no side effects .   
Sally was upset but accepting of the fact that her baby boy was a man while Paul was proud and happy for him. They had Chinese food that was left over from the last couple of days for dinner and Percy went to get some more supplies for school from the grocery store that also carried other items like more paper and pens and other items. He parked in his usual spot and it took around 10 to 20 minutes for him to get what he needed. he had gotten some more pens and pencils along with some new paper cause he was running out for his binder. Driving home he put on the radio and one of his favorite bands came on the rock stations , it was known among his friends and family that he enjoyed alternative rock .   
Parking in the driveway, Percy dropped his purchases off in his room and put them in his closet. He was currently preparing for the championship in a few months and he was feeling good and hopeful that he could win. That night he worked on any homework which was not that much before putting it in it's appropriate spots in his binder and playing some Xbox . He had a few games since he wasn't a very big gamer and he liked to hang with his friends or with Annabeth. That night when he decided to go to bed he was extremely satisfied cause he had done a big milestone in his relationship.   
The next school day was crazy since swimming was over for now and Percy was sad cause he enjoyed it very much and it also made him feel good when Annabeth was there to support him. To him it would be a few months until swimming came back in his life mostly cause of the championships and since the lake was frozen for now. Anyway He and his friends were chatting by his locker as he was secretly telling them about his intimate night with his new lover. Percy asked them to keep it a secret and they promised with serious and loyal looks on their faces. Annabeth came up to him and kissed him while whispering in his ear " you know we could "have fun" this weekend since my parents will not be home for the weekend or at least one night?" Percy grinned and nodded at her which made her laugh in a musical sounding laugh which was like heaven to him.   
They went about their day and later met up at his locker since there would be practice for the championships starting the two weeks from them. Overall Percy was enjoying his life and was having a fun and good relationship in both emotional and physical love. The two of them made plans to have annabeth cheer him and the team on when they go to the championships.


	10. the championship and celebrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy swims in the championship of swimming and celebrates

the championship and celebrating  
Annabeth was preparing herself for both the Championships and her weekend of "Fun " with her boyfriend. For the championship, she was making a sign that said Percy is great! and she was also making food for him so when he gets tired he can eat. It was a couple of days until the actual championship and Percy was practicing every time there was practice. The event was on Friday so they have a few days. As she finished with her food bag for her boyfriend at his house since she had a key, Percy came into the house with his swimming gear in it's bag and his hair wet from the shower at the pool . He shook the wetness out of his hair and kissed Annabeth on the cheek before going upstairs and getting dressed.He changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top while getting any homework he needed to do and bringing it down to the kitchen.  
Plopping his books and materials down on the table or whats left of it, Percy took out his notebook for English and was writing down answers for his questions for the Crucible that their teacher assigned them. He was really enjoying the Crucible and liked playing the characters. That took around a couple of minutes and once he finished that all he had to do was some math questions and start typing his history report, it was pretty easy all he had to do was pick a war that occurred in the past and write about it. Percy had chosen world war 2 since it interested him how one man could've almost doomed the whole world. He got his laptop and began typing it until he got to the middle and decided to stop for now considering it was due in 7 days so he had time.  
Closing the laptop after saving the document and putting it in his bag Percy found Annabeth reading a book on architecture in the living room , she had let him do his work since he seemed to not need help and wanted to get some reading in. He smiled at this and recalled that she wanted to be a architect in the future after college and would support her in whatever she wanted to do. She looked up from her page that she was reading and patted the seat next to her which he sat down in and kissed his cheek before asking how his practice went. He chuckled and replied to her question with the statement of "it had been a good one" and adding that he thought they could win.  
They relaxed on the couch for a few while she read her book and he wrote in his journal, they got up and took a walk after dressing in warm clothes since it was still cold months. Annabeth went home after showing Percy his bag of food and telling him to not forget to get it before the championship. Percy kissed her cheek and decided to make himself some dinner since it was around that time in the day, he made a turkey sandwich with mustard on it along with some fruit and a glass of lemonade.He ate his dinner and washed his dishes before going to read his email from his computer and send some back.  
Having finished his homework and was now wondering what to do, Percy decided to see if there were any more of his mom's Blue cookies in the kitchen. There were some in a container so he took some and went to his room where he took his laptop out and was researching what he wanted to do with his life after high school, He decided after a while that he wanted to be a marine teacher. He liked kids and thought he could do good at this since he was great at this subject. This passed the time for him and he put his computer on sleep and took a shower before he got into bed.  
The day of the championship, Percy got out of bed and got his gear before going downstairs and eating breakfast while grabbing his bag of food and going to his car. He had the location in his GPS so he drove to the pool where the championship would be and parked his car, He got out and went to the locker room where his teammates were. They were just chilling listening to their music and preparing themselves for the challenge. Percy got ready and kept his shirt over his trunks and took his music out and listened as well until the coach made his big speech . He basically said how it was a pleasure serving as their coach and he hopes to see the seniors next year.  
As the team got ready Percy put his iPod player away and along with the team he went out to the main pool where many people were sitting in the stands to watch them. Percy looked up and saw Annabeth along with his mom and Paul in the stands waving at him and smiling while holding a sign that said '"Percy rules" He waved to them and stood with the team while they said the pledge of allegiance. Then the members of the team that were swimming in the first part of the event went to the diving boards and once the whistle went off it started. The swimmers shot into the water and Percy watched as his teammates swam faster than their competition. The race seemed to end quickly and the crowd on Percy's side of the pool was cheering as they were sensing that they won that event.  
The rest of the races went by quickly until it was time for Percy to go up. He got onto the diving board and prepared himself. He was a little nervous but at the same time he was hopeful that he'd win. The time until the whistle went off was agonizing but at last it went off and he dove into the pool water and he swam as fast a he could until he felt the end of the pool. As he pulled himself up , he heard the whole side of the pool that was supporting his school cheering him and the others on cause it was fair. He shook their hands and congratulated them on swimming a good race. He dried off quickly due to both his towel and the air around him and went to watch the rest of the races while eating his food in the stands. .  
The final race went off and the swimmers shot like rockets towards the end of the pool. Once they finished the races were tallied up and the places were given out. Percy got second place and was proud and pleased of his time and place . They drove back home and Percy along with Annabeth and his parents and friends celebrated with a small party until they were tired and went to relax in his room. Percy quickly fell asleep cause the whole event took a lot out of him until when Annabeth told him she was gonna go home cause she didn't want to be late for dinner.  
He agreed and kissed her before walking her to the door and watching her drive off before telling himself to text her cause he feels like he hasn't told her he truly loved her yet. He made himself some food that was left over and ate quickly before reading some magazines and taking out his phone. Opening his messages he made a new message and sent Annabeth his first message " hey babe just wanted to say that i love you and i hope you know it cause i feel like i haven't told you as much as you been telling me, so yeah i love you . Love Percy!" He placed his phone down and continued reading which became a pattern of reading and texting . This continued until around 10:00 where he started to get ready for bed and set his phone on vibrate so he could get silent messages before he put it on his night table. he showered and got dressed before passing out on his bed.


	11. finishing school

The celebrations for the championship win went on for a few more weeks. Percy and Annabeth spent time with their friends just relaxing and catching up with any news. They were also planning their spring break and summer as well so Percy spent a lot of time with his girlfriend planning activities and places to go such as the water park near his part of the city and maybe some new movies to catch . They eventually decided to work on their spring break and also work on hopefully passing their school year. Percy woke up to feel Annabeth on his bed and he smiled at her while tickling her stomach. She smiled and giggled as this occurred.   
Once they finished up with their little game Percy helped her to her feet and she led him to the breakfast table after he got dressed and they prepared breakfast. After that happened the two of them went for a walk and enjoyed the day since it was the first of march and it was a enjoyable day. Percy led her to where there was a ice cream cart and he bought a chocolate ice pops since it was her favorite type. Sitting down as they ate their ice cream she laid her head on his shoulder and murmured" i wish we could do this for the rest of our life" He nodded at her and kissed her forehead as she took a small nap and he stroked her hair .   
Annabeth woke up and looked at her phone to see it was mid noon so she asked Percy if they could go back home. Percy agreed and they went back to the house where they worked on whatever schoolwork they had for the weekend before his parents were home, Around 5:00 Annabeth went out the door to her car that was in his driveway after kissing him on the lips and Percy stretched before taking his work and putting it in his bag. Sally and Paul came inside the house with takeout and they ate together before they decided to go see a movie.  
The movie theater was pretty full so they picked a movie that they all been wanting to see and sat down with their food and drinks. The movie was good and Percy only got bored a few times through it so that was a plus for him. They went to the pharmacy they go to cause Paul needed to pick up some pills he takes for a small cold and got home at 8:30 which Percy chose to just listen to his music collection in his iTunes on his laptop for the rest of the night before going to bed. He woke up the next morning and got dressed before going downstairs and finding Paul making waffles both regular for Paul and blue style for him.   
Sally came down and helped divide the waffles for all three of them and they dug into them. The blue waffles were dosed in syrup and the non covered ones were added a little bit of confectioner's sugar to them. Once breakfast was finished Percy went to Annabeth's and picked her up to go do whatever they wanted. They decided to go to the mall and spend some of the money on their credit cards. they went to the bookstore and Annabeth picked up some books on Architecture that she wanted to get and after she paid they left.  
Percy then bought some new clothes after he tried them on for Annabeth and she approved so they paid before they went to the food court. They got two slices of pizza and a fountain drink for both of them before finding a seat and eating their food. Percy quietly looked around and enjoyed the peace while he finished his food and noticed that Annabeth was doing the same thing. They left to go back to the car with their purchases and after placing them in the backseat they drove back home. They spent the rest of their time together just relaxing and took a short walk during the later part of the afternoon   
Around 5:00 Percy walked Annabeth to her house and she kissed him on the lips before he walked back home. Once he reached his house he went to the living room and saw Paul reading a book on the couch while the dinner for that night which was a homemade pizza was cooking in the oven. Sally was taking a nap so Percy tried on the new clothes he bought and decided which ones matched with his other clothes until it was time for dinner. As he walked to the kitchen he woke his mom up and she followed him to the kitchen where the pizza was on the table.   
The pizza was split between the three of them and was eaten quickly . Once the dishes were put away Sally and Paul went to their room while Percy went to the living room and watched some of his favorite movies that hed on DVD . He ended up watching the movies until 11:00 cause he fell asleep so as he got up from the couch and went upstairs to get ready for sleep he shook his head to clear the grogginess from his mind. After taking his shower and getting dressed Percy took his phone and set it to vibrate so if he got any calls or messages he'd know about them. Then he let his head hit the pillow and drifted off to sleep .


	12. spring break and finishing school

spring break and finishing the year.

The next couple of months went by quickly and Percy spent them with his friends and family whenever he could. He had finished up all the homework and schoolwork by the time it was time for Spring break and had saved all of his work in his school binder and folders so he could hand them in. it was time for planning their spring break activities and Percy and Annabeth had planned some of their activities like some movies they wanted to see and a trip to the beach house that Percy's family owned for some of the days.Percy and Annabeth had also taken their standardized test so they were hopeful that they got into their colleges. Percy woke up the day of spring break and went to school where he couldn't focus cause he was excited.

The day went by and as the final bell rang Percy and Annabeth went to their lockers and took their things out and went to Annabeth's car before getting in and she turned it on before driving out of the parking lot and going home. As she pulled into the driveway Percy grabbed her bag and his bag before going into her house and plopping their things on the floor by the couch. Then they went to the kitchen and made a plate of crackers and peanut butter since it was one of the many foods they both liked to eat, bringing the plate to the couch and putting it on the table they turned on the tv and watched The Big Bang Theory.

The show ended a little bit later and Percy gently shook Annabeth's shoulder cause she had fallen asleep during the last bit of the episode. Then he brought the plate to the kitchen and washed it off before putting it in the dishwasher. Annabeth came in the kitchen and they just stood there wrapped in each other's arms for a few moments before they decided to take a short walk cause it was nice out. The two of them went down the stairs to the front door and went outside where they walked down the sidewalk to where ever they wanted to go.

They first went to the park and just sat down on a bench for a couple of minutes to relax and ease any tension . The sun shined down on them as they let their tired muscles relax even though they were just walking. They got up and walked to the ice cream store where Percy got a cookies and cream with gummy bears on it while Annabeth got a vanilla cone with sprinkles on it. They walked their way to back home and ate their ice cream. Once back home they dropped their finished remnants of their ice cream in the trash and went inside. At 4:00 Percy grabbed his bag and was driven home where he kissed his girlfriend on the lips and went to his room.

Percy then took a nap until he went into the kitchen for dinner which was lasagna . Percy was extremely hungry even though he had ice cream before so he ate his piece of lasagna with gusto. He then found out that his mom had bought brownies and he put ice cream scoops on top of his. after dinner he went upstairs and continued to browse the web before he decided to go to bed early. He took his shower and got dressed before going to bed which was unusual for him since he was usually sleep around midnight.

the following days went by and Percy enjoyed them with his family or with Annabeth. They spent them at different places like the library or at the mall where they tried different foods . Annabeth also helped Percy discover new books and music that he started to get into and enjoy . They drove down to the Jackson-Blofis's beach house since it was warm enough and spent some time on the beach just relaxing they came back home a couple of fays later and finished up the first week just enjoying the weather . The last couple of days came along and Percy and Annabeth got ready for the next 2 remaining months of school.

The reminder of the month of April came along and Percy went to school and did his work while enjoying life with his family and girlfriend. Percy had also finished his college application to NYU and would hopefully be attending there the fall after senior year, Annabeth had done the same and was attending a college near the NYU that had architecture for her to study. The final day of April was sunny and warm and brought a good feeling to Percy, As he drove down the road to the school he had Travis Garland's "Clouds" playing on his Iphone cause he really liked his music.

Parking the car He got out and went to his locker while he met up with Annabeth. They grabbed their stuff and went to their classes. The rest of the morning went by quickly and they went to lunch where Percy grabbed a Cheeseburger and a blue colored soft drink. He paid for it and sat down next to Annabeth who was eating a chicken sandwich with a little bit of mustard on it. They ate lunch and just talked about their favorite things that they did over spring break and what they didn't really enjoy. The bell rang a few moments later and they went to their classes for the afternoon.

The final class ended and Percy grabbed his things and went to his locker where he put his materials that he needed to use for his work for the night into his backpack and took the stuff he didn't need and put it into his locker before closing it and meeting Annabeth in the lobby before going to his car. The two of them drove to a cafe and had some coffee and some danishes before going home at 4:30 and Annabeth stayed at the apartment until she went home . Percy knew that his parents were at dinner for the night so he made himself a dinner of leftover roast chicken from the night before and some of the gravy that his mom made for the side.

After dinner Percy worked on his homework while listening to music from his phone since it kept him busy and helped him think. He only had to do some math and some English which was some question from the book they were reading for the class. Once that was finished he put his work in his bag and spent the rest of the night listening to his music while on his laptop sending and receiving emails. His parents got home at little after 7 and he greeted them before going to turn on his Xbox and playing some Dishonored.

At 10;30 Percy turned off his game and got ready for his shower. Taking his Phone and it's charger into the bathroom he hooked it up to the outlet for when he brings his phone in and turned on his music before going into the shower and dousing himself in water and body wash. He shampooed and came out toweling himself before taking his clothes he brought in and got dressed in a muscle shirt and sweats. He put his phone on alarm and went into sleep land. He dreamed of having a possible future as a writer or swimmer. He enjoyed writing a lot cause it helped his brain and regularly wrote stuff on his laptop.

Percy got up when his alarm went off and got dressed in a grey vest with a red v neck shirt under it with his usual necklace around his neck and blue jeans along with his usual Vaans. He also added some of his favorite cologne that drove his girlfriend wild . He made some eggs on toast since he had time and when it was done threw it away and got into his car and drove to school. He felt excited since they only had one full month left of school and so he wanted summer to be here already. He did his usual routine of going to his locker and meeting his girlfriend there before going to his classes for the rest of the day.

The month went by very fast that the couple didn't know it had gone already. the only thing Percy had to do for school was study for the finals and since he had taken his standardized test he would be able to get into college the next fall. The days went by as Percy studied every break he got whenever he was at home or at lunch or in the library or when he and Annabeth were together. Overall Percy was excited for summer and was confident he'd be ready for when he went to college the fall after senior year


	13. summer break starts

The summer break starts and having fun  
Percy was shocked that the summer was almost upon him since he had a few weeks of school left. He had only a few finals to study for and that's what he and and Annabeth were doing for the rest of the school days until their tests studying for them. Percy and annabeth were at the dinner table with their books open and rereading through their texts and their papers while also reading their notes and asking each other questions from their homework that they gotten from their English class.   
Percy finished up studying for his history class and then started to work on his chemistry studies while Annabeth worked on her own studying for her own exams. She had finished her math and science and was now working on her history and then she'd work on her English studies. This went on for a few more hours until 4:30 and they stopped at that time to take a break and relax before putting the books and materials away for the day. Percy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to stay over for dinner but she regretfully said no cause she was celebrating her dad's birthday . Percy smiled at her and nodded while saying it was OK and they could try some other time.   
Annabeth put her things away and kissed Percy before he led her to her car and she drove to her house. she got out and went to her room after saying hi to her family, when she got to her room she dropped her books and school things down on her floor before taking her phone out and texting Percy to let him know she was home. Her stepmom came into the doorway and told Annabeth they were going out to celebrate her dad's birthday which Annabeth was OK with. The five of them got into the car and drove to the restaurant. They got out and went inside to eat  
The dinner went by quickly and they got home a little after 7. Annabeth's dad opened his gifts and after that Annabeth went upstairs and took a short nap to unwind from the events of that day. The nap went until midnight and so Annabeth got up and got dressed in her pajamas before going back to sleep while setting her alarm so she'd wake up on time, The next morning her alarm went off and she got up and got dressed before eating some eggs and bacon her parents left for her to have . Once she finished her breakfast she got into her car and drove to school. She hoped that both her and Percy got their confirmation letters from their colleges soon and those thoughts were going through her head as she entered the school.   
The day went by and she found herself at the mailbox with her hand shaking as she opened it and took the mail into the house. Putting the bills meant for her parents aside she found her letter and opened with her eyes closed. She pulled it out and opened her eyes , with a shriek of joy she saw that she'd been accepted. Pulling her phone out since she was getting a call she accepted it and answered only to hear her boyfriend's tone being one of joy as well. She told him she'd be right over and drove to his apartment. Getting out Annabeth went up and he opened the door while showing her his acceptance letter . They planned to celebrate together later that week.   
The rest of the day went by as both teens showed their letters to their respective set of parents who congratulated them and they decided to all go out together as a celebratory dinner type thing. Both set of parents knew each other by now and liked each other very much. They went to a Italian restaurant that was getting favorable reviews by critics in the paper so they decided to try it out. Percy and Annabeth sat down next to each other and held each other's hand under the table. Percy ordered shrimp scampi and Annabeth ordered pasta with ziti and marinara sauce on top of it.  
Dinner went quickly and soon dessert was ordered . for Percy and Annabeth they chose the zeppolis to share and some chocolate sauce to use for dunking. The parents ordered some coffee for themselves. The dessert came a bit later and they dug in while getting sugar on their fingers. Once that was finished they just had to use the restrooms before they split the check and went home. The teens went to Percy's bedroom and once they were alone they had their fun. A few minutes later Percy and Annabeth got dressed and went downstairs where Percy watched his girlfriend leave and he went to get ready for the next day.  
The next day at school was the start of the exams. Percy and Annabeth had their's at the end of the week cause the tests were two for the five days. The tests came and went quickly and both students knew they did their best. Finally the final exam came and they sat down in their seats and began. Percy handed his in and watched Annabeth do the same. They silently read a book for the rest of the exam while the rest of the class still took theirs. The end of the test came and the class exited the classroom. The couple went home and celebrated the end of the school year with a small party of the leftover zeppolis from the restaurant and some soda. The two of them planned to celebrate summer the next week .


	14. summer and future plans

Celebrating summer and making plans  
Percy got up the next morning and texted Annabeth who was already up in her room that she could hang with him in the pool near his apartment if she wanted to which she agreed so she drove over to his apartment and they got their swimsuits on before they walked to the pool and went in . They placed their valuables in a locker and laid their towels by the pool before Annabeth laid down and Percy placed his feet in the water to let them get wet before he went in cause he liked to wait a little before he went into the water.  
Once he felt he was ready he went in and swam around for a little before relaxing and letting himself be near Annabeth. They let the water sooth them and wash over them and before they knew it the time had passed by so they decided to get out and go grab something to eat since there was a restaurant near by. They got dressed and went inside the restaurant where the hostess got them two menus and led them to a table. The couple ordered two diet Cokes and the waitress who was a pleasant looking woman named Maddie told them their drinks would be there soon.   
They continued to talk about any new movies or new ideas they wanted to see or do for the summer , Percy suggested renting a couple of movies and having a movie night for the weekend and Annabeth agreed cause it'd be fun. Their drinks came and they quietly sipped on them while they thought about what they wanted to order. Maddie came to their table and they gave their orders which for Percy was a cheeseburger and fries and for Annabeth was a club Sandwich and fries as well.   
The food came a few minutes later and they ate and talked one motion after the other one. The food went down their throats in less than a few minutes cause they were hungry. The check came and once they paid they left to go back home since they were done with the pool . They go into the car and drove home where after getting inside they changed clothes before going to the video store and renting some action and a comedy movies to bring home. Then once they got home they dropped the movies on the coffee table and made some popcorn before popping the comedy in first .   
They laughed a couple of times but in the end it was just not the funny. Then once it was over they popped in the first action movie and they enjoyed it a little bit more than the first film cause it had good characters and a great plot . A little into the film Percy saw Annabeth laying her head on his shoulder and so he pulled a blanket on her body so she could take a nap for a while. The movies ended a few hours later cause they went bye quickly .   
Percy took the empty bowl and put it in the cabinet where he found it before he and Annabeth went to sit down outside. The air was nice and cool so they weren't that cold and they just let the air breeze over their bodies before Annabeth decided to go home and spend some time with her family so he drove her back to her house and kissed her on her lips before he drove back to his house and took a short nap before dinner. .   
Sally and Paul were in the kitchen making dinner when he woke up and went into the kitchen to see what was going on. He saw that they were making Spaghetti and garlic bread and he was immediately hungry so he grabbed a banana to keep himself form having his stomach growling. Once he was sated the food was ready and they sat down to enjoy it. Percy enjoyed his mother's food and this was no different as he ate the spaghetti and garlic bread ,   
He was the first one finished first and so he got the next amount of spaghetti with some more sauce before finishing his dinner, once he was finished he went upstairs to go to his email on his laptop and check it before he looked through the Itunes store and checked fro new songs and artists he wanted to check out. Once this was over for him Percy closed the ITunes window down and he looked up new amounts of research cause it interested him and made him happy to learn.   
Around later at 11:30 in the evening while his parents were watching tv percy was chatting with Annabethj and telling her about what he ahd learned with a happy smile on his face. It made her giggle and smile to watch him be happy about a new thing or a new piece of research he had looked up or watched on TV or YouTube. It also made her happy that they shared the same desire to get smarter considering she inherited the desire for knowledge from her birth mother even though she considered her stepmother her real one.   
She told Percy that she had to go to sleep and so he told her he'd come pick her up the next day and they'd spend time during the day or during the week and she smiled at hearing that while telling him she'd really like that. So he hung up and she fell asleep with her phone on the bed with her . Percy got undressed and took a shower as well before getting dressed in his night clothes and going to bed himself . he smiled as he slept and dreamed of having a future family with Annabeth.


	15. festival on fourth of july

The next weeks went by and Percy and Annabeth continued to work at their jobs while doing very good at them . Their respective bosses had no problems with them and would often tell them what a great job they were doing. Percy was working the last bits of his shift when Annabeth came in and smiled at him as he was finishing up . She waved at him and he responded by doing the same before he told his boss he was going home .

They walked to the deli where Percy got his break food from and they sat down and relaxed since Annabeth was done too. They discussed their day so far and how their shifts went with Annabeth retelling how she had a good hard day of work and how she enjoyed working at the job . Percy agreed with the hard work statement and they continued to eat their food .

Eventually they talked about what classes they were taking during their senior year, with Annabeth saying she was taking most of what she took last year but with the senior year level. Percy confirmed that he was doing the same but with the classes he took . He then revealed that he was scared of him possibly not having any money to go to college and Annabeth told him that he was being rational in his fears .

The two of them went to their jobs each day and for the next several weeks Percy and Annabeth continued to work hard at their respective jobs . Annabeth was stated to have a promising future in Architecture and she knew that's what she wanted to do with her life, Percy was recommended by a lot of customers who liked his helpful way of assisting them and his kind nature . His boss on the 4th or 5th week he had been working gave him a raise and he didn't ask for one.

The month of July was here already and so they were allowed to get off work for a break to enjoy the Fourth of July. Tne couple planned to celebrate it by going to the festival that was near Percy's apartment and they could walk to it . The day of the festival they got up and got dressed before meeting up at Percy's apartment entrance and the couple left to go have fun. There were tons of games and food stands and potential prizes to be won and of course the evening Fireworks.

The festival was huge and so they went to the game first where Percy showed his skill with throwing balls by winning a stuffed bear for Annabeth who loved it . Then they went to do some other type of games like what'd you find at a carnival or other festivals before getting something to eat. Percy chose a hot dog and ketchup on it while Annabeth had mustard on hers before sitting down and eating. The hot dogs tasted great and so did the drinks they got too which were lemonades .

Percy and Annabeth threw away their food once they were done and then they walked around some more while they were finding other things to do during their time at the festival. Annabeth tried some of the games and did pretty well at them while she failed at the other ones. They also won some new prizes that they were able to bring home and overall they had a great time . This was made better by the fireworks that was happening that night ,

As Percy and Annabeth sat on the bench in the park as the fireworks went off The couple kissed happily and passionately. Once it was over they went home and started to text each other while they were in bed until they were both about to fall asleep . They decided to stop texting and go to bed since they needed to go to work the next morning. Percy got up the next morning and got ready for work. He drove to the store and went inside to greet his boss and get ready to work.


	16. Vacation for Percy

The rest of the month of July went by quickly and August came around with the excitement of Percy's vacation with his family . This year he wanted to see if Annabeth wanted to come with him and if she was to be allowed to go with them , so he asked her if she wanted to come with him and she said yes but only if she was to be allowed and so they went to ask her family and they were granted permission cause Annabeth went on her vacation already in July.

Once the teens were given the "OK" they went to their bosses and told them about the vacation and that they'd be gone for a week. They requested off in the notebooks for both workplace and they went to go pack for the vacation . Percy started packing and put all of the necessary items in his bag and his clothes and toiletries in another bag. His mom woke him up on the day of them leaving for the vacation.

Annabeth was picked up and they left to go to Montauk for the whole week. The big car got there in a couple of hours and they took their baggage out and brought it to their rooms . Annabeth planned to sneak into Percy's room and he had brought some items that he had bought from the pharmacy. Once he was in the room Percy got all of his stuff out and had put his toiletry's in the bathroom that was near his room.

He walked out of the room and saw that Annabeth was right next to his room which made him happy. They went to take a walk on the beach and see what's down there so they told Percy's parents that they were going and they left out the back door in Percy's room. They walked down the beach and saw that it was nice and beautiful while the sea was nice and cool looking. The walk went by very quickly and the two teens enjoyed themselves a lot to the point that they didn't recognize the time when they got back to the beach house. 

Sally was waiting for them at the kitchen with some new cookies for them for when they got back from their walk and they devoured them with gratitude. They sat down and ate their cookies as she grilled them about their walk and what they saw which wasn't much just a few people. Percy finished his cookies and walked with Annabeth to their bedroom where they got dressed one after the other and met up with Paul and Sally who told them they were all going to go out for dinner that night.

Percy and Annabeth smiled and the four of them watched some movies for a while before getting ready for dinner. Percy wore a nice shirt and pants with nice shoes while Annabeth got dressed into a nice dress and high heels while Paul and Sally did the same. They got into the car and drove off to the restaurant which wasn't that fancy but still it was pretty classy so they got their seats and ordered their drinks. Percy got some blue food dye so he put it into his drink and made it blue much to his family's approval and to Annabeth's amusement.

Before he knew it he had ordered his usual cheeseburger and fries while Annabeth had ordered a set of Shrimp Tacos and some sauces on the side while his parents ordered their own meals. Their food came a few moments later and they dug in for the next hour until their meals were done and they wanted to get home so they paid the check and left the restaurant to get into the car and drove home. Once they got home Percy got onto his bed and fell asleep for the rest of the night while Annabeth watched him sleep until he got up to get ready for bed .

She followed him and got ready after he left the bathroom and he fell asleep on his pillow while she collapsed as well.


	17. going back home

Percy and his family left to go back home at the end of the week since they were tired and wanted to get back to their normal routines. so they got their bags together and they left the house at 4:00 and got onto the highway that would lead them home a little while later. They stopped to get breakfast at a cafe a couple of hours into the drive and they finished their food before heading back to the highway and once they reached a place that they could go for lunch they stopped and grabbed some sandwiches for taking home with them.

They got home at a little after 6 and once they got home Percy drove Annabeth home before he came back and they ate dinner which was leftovers from the trip. Once he was done Percy did whatever he wanted until he decided to take his shower and then go to bed since he had to work the next day. The next morning he Got up and got dressed before eating breakfast and driving to his job where he signed in and went to work immediately. He looked up and saw a pretty redhead come in and he asked if she needed help , she replied that she was ok and said her name was Rachel.

Percy then told her if she needed help he could help her and she thanked him and told him she'd defintely ask him . Percy then got back to work and then once the time came he took his break and went to the sandwich place. He got his usual sandwich and sat down with his food and drink before eating and drinking most of the drink he had bought, Once he was done he went back in and saw that Rachel had left but she had also placed a note with his name on the counter, He shrugged and continued his work before his shift ended and as he left Percy took the note and when he got to his car he opened it and it read " Hey Percy It's Rachel and i wanted to tell you that you seem like a interesting guy and i hope we can be friends. " Percy smiled and hoped to see her again and hopefully be friends with her too.

Once he got home he parked his car and went to his apartment where His girlfriend was waiting for him . Annabeth had finished her shift early and so she went to Percy's apartment and waited for him . Percy went into the kitchen and kissed his girlfriend on the lips before telling her about his new friend at the store which she smiled and told him that she wouldn't get jealous since she felt that she was able to trust people easily. Sally brought some cookies out of the oven and gave some to her son and his girlfriend .

They took some and they went into his room where they sat down on the bed and ate them while they watched a movie on his laptop, The movie was one of the Dark Knight trilogy and they both felt it was a little bit overrated but they still liked them and so they watched it before Percy asked his girl if she wanted to stay for dinner and she called her parents and asked if she could which they were OK with and they told her that she was now almost an adult and so she could make her own decisions. So she agreed and they got up after putting his laptop on his floor before leaving and going to the dinner table where there was lasagna and bread for diner with some salad on the side.

Percy took his piece of both lasagna and salad while he had a slice of bread and he dug in since he was hungry while his girlfriend and his family watched with amusement since it made them laugh . They ate their food and once they were done Percy and Annabeth washed their dishes and then put them away before heading to his room for a few hours before Annabeth would go home . They went back to the movie and Percy kept his phone on to make sure he knew when his girlfriend had to go home , the movie ended soon and so Annabeth got up to get her things and Percy drove his girlfriend home before coming back home.

Percy took his shower when he got home and then at 10:30 went to ebd since he wanted to be rested for work. The next morning Percy got up and got dressed and ate breakfast before heading to work where he signed in and started his shift


	18. Work and spending time with mother and girlfriend

Percy started his shift by checking around the store and seeing if there was anything that needed fixing or any bringing to the front of the aisle but there wasn't so he walked around the store and made sure it was fine before going to the back and checking if there was any new inventory that needed to be opened. He kept doing the same routine that he did for the rest of the shift until he got to his break where he signed out and saw a new store that was opened so he went inside and bought some Skittles and a bottle of fruit juice and sat down before digging into his food. . Once he was done Percy went back to his work and signed in before returning to work while keeping a eye on his time using the clocks around the store.

Percy signed out when it was time for him to go and he went to his car where he drove to where Annabeth worked and texted her that he was in the parking lot and when she;d be done by only to receive a message saying that she'd be done in a few minutes which was OK with him since he had plenty of time. He turned on his phone and charged it up before turning on the music and began playing one of hist playlists before he got a text from Annabeth saying he could come get her since she was done. Percy took his phone out and went inside to find Annabeth waiting by the desk where she signed herself out and they went to his car where she leaned back against the seat and sighed.

He asked what was up as he pulled out fo the parking spot and she told him that work was stressful and he told her to take it slow and do her best and everything will be OK which made her smile and kiss his cheek . They got home a few minutes later and Percy parked the car in the parking spot that he always parked in before they went to his apartment . Percy made them both two sandwiches with fruit and chocolate milk for himself and some leftover coke for her before they sat down and ate while conversing about their days .

Sally came out of her room and kissed her son's cheek and gave Annabeth a smile before asking how their days were they replied that it was fine and she took some of their apple slices before Percy and Annabeth decided to go and buy some things from the mall. Percy took his keys and they left to go to the mall near the apartment building that had great stores and was easy to get to. They got out after parking and went inside to go to their favorite stores where Annabeth bought some new pants since she was running out of jeans and Percy bought some new shirts since he needed some and they paid along with Percy buying some more iTunes gift cards before heading home .

They got home and Annabeth agreed to stay over for dinner since Sally offered and she would go home later that night. Dinner for that night was Shrimp Scampi and Percy enjoyed it along with Annabeth who considered it to be one of her new favorite dishes . They cleaned up and put the dishes away before going to take a short walk in the cool New York night air and it made them feel happy and assured that they could handle any other tings that were thrown at them , Percy was telling Annabeth about Rachel who he was talking to on different occasions and he told her she was just a friend which didn't make Annabeth angry or jealous or anything but it did make her happy that Percy was making more friends outside of school.

They got home and relaxed before Percy drove Annabeth home where he kissed her and watched her go into her house before driving around for a while until he reached back home. He got out of his car and went into his apartment where he took his shower and relaxed on his bed for the next hour until he decided to go to bed early since he had work so he got into bed and after texting Annabeth that he loved her he turned off the light and went to bed


	19. near end of work and start of school

The summer was almost over as there was only a couple of days left in the month and so Percy was getting ready for school by getting his supplies and he had also gotten his schedule and it had the same classes for the new year but they were the senior year versions of the classes. Percy was finishing up his time at the store and overall he was happy with his life and during the second to last day of his time at the store he was working during his last couple of minutes by putting away the new items that the store had gotten from their contacts. Percy finished up his shift and signed out before heading to his car and drove to where Annabeth's workplace was . He parked his car and waited for Annabeth to come out of her workplace or at least send him a message that she was done.

Percy received a message saying that she'll be out of her job in a few minutes and Percy turned on his music to keep himself occupied until he saw his girlfriend and smiled before opening his door and helping her into his car. She kissed his cheek and thanked him before they drove home and after parking in his parking spot Percy helped Annabeth out of her seat and they went to his apartment where they sat down on his couch with a plate of blue brownies and some milk for dunking. Sally and Paul walked into the apartment with their hands full of bags from their shopping trip and Percy and Annabeth waved at them before the two parents sat down in chairs across from them and asked them about their days since they accepted Annabeth as their future daughter in law and the two teens answered them as best as they could.

Percy asked Annabeth if she wanted to go take a walk and she accepted so they told the adults where they were going and they told them to be careful and the two teens left . The couple walked around the neighborhood and they picked up two sodas at the cafe that was near the apartment that Percy lived in and after paying for their drinks they sipped them and went back to the apartment and sat down on the couch where they watched tv and compared each other's schedules where they saw they had the same classes as before. Percy asked her if she needed a ride to school on the first day and Annabeth agreed happily before they turned off the Tv and went to his room where they turned on his phone and listened to his music while reading some of his books in his room.

Annabeth decided to go back home a little bit later so Percy drove her home and after she walked into her house Percy drove alone for a while before going back home . He parked his car and went inside where his mother was setting out plates for dinner which turned out to be pizza and he put a piece on his plate as Paul was coming out of his room and they sat down with pizza on their plates and they sat down and ate their food . They all had two slices each and when Percy was done he got his plate washed and then he went to his room where he looked over the supplies he had gotten for the first day of school and made sure he had gotten what he needed like his new notebooks and new binders and other supplies like pencils pens and other things.

Percy then put the supplies away and then turned on his Laptop which he went to the Chrome browser and went onto his bookmarked sites and picked his YouTube site and watched some of his favorite videos before going onto his Journal and writing his new entries. Once he was done Percy then saved them and continued to spend time on his Laptop until he felt he was done and put it on sleep before going to his car and driving to the mall to buy a few things like a new watch and something special for Annabeth which was ring with their names on it that was meant to be a special gift for her since their anniversary was coming up in a couple months and he wanted to have a special gift for her since he would get a gift from her .

He first bought his watch and then he went into the jewelry and engraving store and bought the ring and had it engraved with what he wanted before paying for it and he took the ring and put into a box before he walked out of the store and then went to different stores before leaving and going home. He put the box in his night table before putting his watch in his box of cool things (which is what he calls the box) and he then closed the box before he put it away and then he found his parents watching TV which he decided to watch it with them and the movie was actually pretty good cause it was able to make Percy keep his interest for a few moments before he got up to go take his shower and then go to bed since he was tired and it was also his final day of work the next day.

The next morning Percy got up and got dressed before going to eat breakfast and once he was done he got his car ready before he drove to work and then once he got there he signed in before starting to work.


	20. second to last day of work

Percy started to work by doing the usual routine that he did during his shift by checking the back and seeing if there was any inventory that needed to be put away then seeing there was anything in the aisles that needed to be brought to the front and then just wandering around and helping any customers if they needed help. He did all this until it was time for his break so he signed out and went to the sandwich shop and bought his usual and his drink before sitting down and eating for the rest of his break until he was done. Once he was done he went to his workplace and signed back in before going back to work for the rest of his shift until he was done then he signed out and told his boss that he'd be done after the next day and went to his car where he got it started and left to go to see Annabeth.

He parked the car and then texted her if she was done with her shift and got a affirmative response that said she was clocking out that moment. She came out of the store and went to his car where she went into the vehicle and they drove to a cafe since it was lunch time for them. They got out of the car and went into the establishment where they bought two coffees and two doughnuts before paying and sitting down and chowing down while discussing their days. Annabeth told him that her co workers liked her a lot and hoped that they could work with her in the future and Percy smiled at this and told her that she could do whatever she wanted and he'd be behind her.

She then asked him how his job was going and he told her that it was going well too and that he should be getting his final paycheck tomorrow or the day he leaves. They left after finishing their food and drinks and drove to Annabeth's place where he parked his car and they went inside her house where her stepmom was making apples with cinnamon on top and had two bowls out of them for whoever wanted them. They took a bowl and split them between the two of them and ate them until the bowl was done. Then they put it into the dishwasher and went up to Annabeth's room where they relaxed and read from some of her books for a while until they were tired and then went to take a walk in the neighborhood.

The walk went for a few minutes before they came back and then drove to Percy's apartment when they sat in his room and watched YouTube videos on his Laptop for the next two hours. Percy brought in two bananas for them to eat to keep their energy up and they both devoured them before throwing out the peels. After they were done Percy and Annabeth went to the store near the apartment and sat down for a while and just talked about different things until they decided to go back home. Percy and his girlfriend walked around some more before she decided to go back home so he drove her home when they got back to his place .

Percy drove himself back home and parked himself in front of his laptop screen and continued to watch videos for the time being until it was dinner time. He sat down for dinner and it was meatloaf and mashed potatoes with beans for side. He ate a whole bunch and when he was done he washed his dishes and then spent some time outside since it was still light out just walking around and enjoying the night air before going back inside and then watching some of his favorite movies for the next hour .

A hour later Percy took his shower and got dressed before heading to bed and texting Annabeth that he loved her


	21. Percy and Annabeth dancing at a club

Percy went into work the next morning and worked his shift for the first couple of hours until his break came along and he signed out before going to the sandwich shop and getting his usual and his usual drink before sitting down and eating while looking through texts on his phone until it was time to go back to the store so he left the shop and signed back in before he got back to work. The remaining hours of his shift went by and Percy signed out before handing in his shirt and tag and telling his boss that he might come back the next summer and he was told that he could come back to work anytime he wanted. Percy left to go to his car and pick up his girlfriend who was also on her last day as well so he drove to her workplace and waited outside in the parking lot and soon enough Annabeth came out and smiled at him as she kissed him on the cheek before they drove to go to grab a bite to eat.

They stopped at a small store which sold sandwiches and other eating items as well so they picked up two bags of chips and a drink each. They sat in the car and devoured their bags until they got home which they threw their food away and saved their drinks to put in the fridge. Percy led Annabeth to their spot on the couch as he turned on Skyfall for them to watch since they loved James Bond and they were making out by the first part of the film. Sally found them and couldn't help but smile as she watched them kiss since it reminded her that her son had someone who loved him for who he was .

Percy got his face away from Annabeth's before turning to his mom and asking if she needed help with anything and she told him that she couldn't resist watching cause he seemed very happy and she didn't want to ruin it. He nodded and they left to allow his mother to watch her shows and they went to his room to read some of his books but instead Annabeth laid her head on Percy's lap and he read to her showing that he had a very nice and deep voice for reading and she hoped this would become some of their special times together. The next hour passed and they stopped for that point to grab their drinks and finish them before going back to the room to continue their activity and they stayed in that position for the rest of the afternoon as he read book after book to his girlfriend until it was time for dinner.

Percy asked Annabeht if she wanted to sty for dinner but she denied as she wanted to get home so he drove her home and came back in time for the food to be dished out. Percy sat in his seat and took some of the food onto his plate and he chowed down on the food until it was gone from his plate . After he was done Percy washed off his dish and went to his car where he drove for a while around the'block and other places until he found a club that he could take Annabeth and so he called his girlfriend up and asked her if she wanted to go to it since she knew what he was talking about she answered that she did want to go so they got dressed and he picked her up and brought her to the place. They were allowed in and Percy went to get them drinks which were non alcoholic since they were minors.

Percy brought their drinks over to the table they were sitting at and they went down their throats before Percy brought Annabeth over to the dance floor and they danced for the remaining hours of the night before they went home and Annabeth was dropped off at home. Percy then went home and showered before going to bed.


	22. day before school

Percy and Annabeth spent the rest of the summer having fun and spending more time together while also getting their supplies for school . They had their binders and extra paper from the previous year and so they didn't need to get more binders or other things like that for their school year but they did need some new pencils and pens and they could get that at the store when they go to it . Overall Percy and Annabeth would get whatever they needed for each class when the first school day came and so they got their binders full of new papers and put the old folders in them in case they didn't need the new folders but there could be a possibility that they might need them. They also got their schedules which showed that they had the same classes from the previous year but with some new ones in their schedule too.

On the last day of summer Percy and Annabeth were spending it by the pool near the apartment that Percy lived in and they were by the pool on the grass letting the sun tan their bodies. Percy leaned over and kissed Annabeth's neck before finding her lips and softly kissing her there which made her laugh and she pulled him down on her and they kept kissing until they needed breath and they decided to leave so they could get home and get some water in them . Percy drove them home and they spent the afternoon in front of the tv watching some movies until Annabeth had to leave to go home for dinner so Percy drove her to her house and as she left to go inside she leaned back and kissed him before going into her house .

Annabeth dropped her bag off in her room and saw that her family had left to go do some errands and see a movie so she turned on her laptop and started to go onto the internet for a hour or so until they came back to give herself something to do. She went into her music and turned it on before she went to her internet and went on some of her favorite sites and it kept her attention until she heard the door open and she walked out to the living room to see her family had came back from their errands and the movie. She greeted them before going for a walk to enjoy the air so she got her sandals on before heading out the back door and taking her walk before coming back and then going back onto her computer for the next few hours.

Percy was reading some of his books before dinner and he was getting hungry so he went to go see what was for dinner and he saw it was stew so he went back to his room and continued to read his books . He also was making sure he had the supplies for school the next day and sure he had everything he needed he went to the dinner table and sat down before dinner was served onto his bowl. Percy ate his food before getting a more fuller portion since he was hungry and digging into the food . It was still as good as before and he loved it.

`Once he was finished he washed off his bowl before going to his room and reading some of the books on his bookshelf for the next couple of minutes . After doing that Percy got his keys and drove his girlfriends place her she greeted him with a kiss and a smile before they went to her den and spent some time together before Percy had to go home since it was school the next day. They watched some movies but made sure ti was a small amount of films so they didn't go overboard.

Percy got up and kissed her cheek before heading to his car and getting the ignition going before driving home. Once he was home he parked the car and got out before going into the house and taking his shower and getting dressed . After that Percy was in his bed texting Annabeth that he'd see her the next day which she sent her own text telling him to meet her by her front door. He agreed to meet her there and then went to bed,


	23. author's note

For anyone who reads this story i am temperarely shutting it down for now cause i have too many stories going so i'll come back in a couple of weeks or days to try to write again i am sorry but it's too many stories .


	24. update notice

This is to tell my readers that i'm closing down this story for now and i wil keep it up if you guys want to read it . So thanks for understanding that this story just has left me unable to write it .


	25. final AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my final update on this story

OK guys i'm sorry about this but i am done with this story as i am just swamped with things so if you guys want to adopt it or something please do i still love what i wrote but i just have one story to work on and i don't think i can do two so by all means adopt it if you want !

Actually i'll still keep it up for anyone who wants to read it but yeah if you want then you can adopt it


End file.
